


For Starters

by Maaiika



Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Not really though, Tumblr Prompt, enemies to awkward friends to maybe more, lots of fluff, pre-Sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: Fluff. Pre-Sportarobbie. The problem no one asked for: How to have a date if you honestly don't want to. In which Sportacus has a breakdown due to hot water and Robbie calling him “Sportaprincess” for almost no reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Cold showers are good for you, Robbie!  
> This little monster is roughly based on this post: https://bi-robbie-rotten.tumblr.com/post/155454733788/sportacus-is-totally-the-kind-of-guy-who-would  
> Have fun!

He was finally done. The bathroom seemed... okay. Well, for Robbie's standards.

And if you ignored the broken light, it even felt quite comfortable.

Dark and maybe rusty, but all in all comfortable.

 

He had to get a new light bulb soon, but it was Sunday and he wouldn't leave the lair now. Or tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow.

Groaning, Robbie got rid of his dirty clothes and changed into his bathrobe. With every minute passing, his stomach felt worse.

He had known that this wasn't the best idea he'd ever had, but he couldn't just have said nothing, couldn't he? He and his big mouth.

In fact, it had been that idiot's idea from the very beginning. Robbie hated it when Sportacus' face was waiting with anticipation. It wasn't just his face, but rather his whole body. Like, calm down, please stop bouncing you're making me all jumpy.

  
Robbie stood in front of the bathtub, his hands on his hips.

And because of that typical, awful glowing in Sportacus' eyes, his bouncing feet and excited voice, Robbie had agreed to... _this._

 

_* * *  
_

_Some days earlier._

 

Robbie had collapsed. Again. He had been working on a new plan to capture Sportacus and get him finally out of town (forever!), as fatigue overcame him. He hadn't had a coffee this day and he had also relinquished the cake breakfast because he still had much work to do to get the trap of the day ready. Unfortunately, of all people, Sportacus had found him. He had given him fruits against his will and some water. But this hadn't been enough, according to the sports elf.

To stabilise Robbie, he had dragged him into his airship under a cold shower. Robbie had never moved faster in his life than escaping that ice cold hell.

 

“Robbie, cold showers are good for you.”  
  
He'll always remember that stupid sentence. His accent didn't make it any better.  
His answer had been a sarcastic: “Great, so are sportscandy and exercise. Have you ever seen me try that? No. I won't be missing too much.”

 

He was about to leave the airship when he turned around one last time, trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

 

“... Can you get me down? It's your fault I'm up here after all.”

 

After Sportacus had dropped him safely above his hide-out, he hadn't been able to help firing one last comment about Robbie's unhealthy behaviour and how he could improve his body to prevent another collapse. Without using the words “more exercise” and “vegetables” certainly. Because he thought Robbie was dumb after all.

Of course he had meant to be friendly and thoughtful, but Robbie hated it. He hated all of his stilted behaviour. Oh, the glorious sports elf. Oh, the slightly above average hero. Ohhh, pleeease, Sportacus, save me!

 

Ugh.

 

He could hear their voices everyday. Their cries for help. And it made him angry.

Still, after all this time, he tried to be like everybody else. He always said he wasn't something special.

But, technically, Sportacus was better than anybody in that god forsaken town. In almost everything. On top of that, he did everything possible to seem “normal”. And that was what drove Robbie nuts.

 

Because it never worked.

 

After that incident he had told him he shouldn’t talk about things he wouldn't understand. He had rolled his eyes. “Besides,” he had stated, “nothing is better than a hot bath. It's relaxing and you can calm down better than while freezing to death under your shower.”

Robbie didn't really remember Sportacus' precocious answer, but he kinda invited himself to pursue Robbie's never made suggestion to share a hot bath with him.  
  
* * *

And now, he had a problem – to say the least.

He didn't know when exactly that blue flippity elf would arrive, but he had so much work left to do. He rummaged around in his lair to find replacement bulbs, but he only managed to dig up some old purple candles. They looked like they were buried decades ago, but they would have to do.

He couldn't even remember why he had bought them in the first place. All kinds of things were spread out on the ground now. Old magazines, coffee beans, yellowed photos, some dead plants with loose reddish petals and dusty blankets. In all this mess he even found a rather antique book from his past. A really embarrassing guidebook on “How to date”. He remembered he had gotten it when he had been roughly thirteen or fourteen and very, very desperate.  
  
Robbie shook his head in self-hatred and looked at the mess that he had obviously made worse.

He sighed in exertion.  
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

 

He quickly tidied up everything he could take in his two hands and shoved it into an old storeroom. Half of the stuff fell out again, but he smashed the door close with such impact, that they didn't dare open again.

 

He then placed the candles at the edge of the bathtub and lit them with an old, very very old, lighter. It was a miracle that this thing still worked.

It was still pretty dark in the bathroom, Robbie had to admit.

This wouldn't be... … …

He went outside again, hectically looking for more candles or something similar, as a thought hit him with unpleasant brutality.

 

Robbie paused for a moment, standing right in front of his orange fuzzy chair, still carrying the embarrassing book under his arm. Why was he even making such an effort for this... meeting?

 

He didn't want to get Sportacus comfortable enough to stay, did he?

 

He just wanted to prove a point! It didn't matter what his lair looked like. He just wanted to demonstrate that a hot nice bath was way better than-

 

His silent justifications were interrupted as he heard someone coming down the pipe.

* * *  
  
He knew he was early, early for Robbie's standards at least. Thus, Sportacus had expected many things to happen. Gnarling, or at least some exasperated comments.

But not Robbie standing in the middle of what other people would have called a living room, surrounded by cosy blankets and... some petals? He wore a bathrobe and didn't seem very pleased to see him. Which wasn't surprising at all. However, what drew his attention the most was the open bathroom door. From the corners of his eye Sportacus spotted flickering candlelight. His eyebrows raised in endless confusion. What was even going on?  
  
His glance went back to Robbie, who didn't move an inch, and his stomach turned.

Was that really a guidebook on how to...

  
  
“Robbie, I don't-,” he started to explain, but he didn't know what to say. Mostly because he didn't know what he felt, either. Or rather, what he should feel. This was just weird.  
  
Robbie seemed to notice. He smirked arrogantly. “What about _hello Robbie. Nice to see you. Sorry I am too early_.” He mimicked Sportacus' voice with flying colours. Sometimes he wondered why the kids always fell for his disguises. Now he knew.

 

“Am I?” Sportacus scratched his head. If he remembered correctly, they hadn't set up a time. But regarding this chaos, Robbie sure hadn't expected his arrival that early. “Can I help you with anything?” It was the only thing that came to his mind. He had to distract himself from the book and the blankets and all of the other weird stuff, which hinted at all kinds of things.

“I mean... I _did_ invite myself, so...”  
  
“Ah, you noticed?” Robbie's voice was pure sarcasm. The times in which that would have hurt Sportacus were over. He knew that this was Robbie's way to communicate.  
  
The taller man put the book aside and faced him. “Well, since you asked...”

 

* * * To be continued * * *  
  
  
  
So, this was the first part out of three. I hope you liked it. Have a nice Sunday!  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward hot baths? Awkward hot baths.

Sportacus gave a wince of pain. “Ah! That's way too hot, Robbie!”

Robbie thought he had never heard such a beautiful noise. He then smirked, tracing a finger confidently over his own naked body. “Why, thank you!” He laughed and climbed into the bath. As soon as he felt the warmth, his muscles relaxed, thanking him for the nice distraction.

“You are weak, Sportaflop.” He leaned back, looking at the naked body of his enemy. “You know, hot baths are good for you. They are soothing.”

Sportacus didn't show it, but he must have known where that comment came from. Robbie's bathtub was almost big enough for both of them. The villain chuckled, sinking deeper into the nice smelling water.

Was that lavender? Well. As if he knew that sort of stuff. He just had filled the tub with this purple bath essence he had found in the back of his cupboard. Sometimes he wondered how things even... got into his lair.

Robbie didn't even care about the fancy candles and his messy rooms any more. The only thing that counted was his happy body. He should definitely do this more often.

“Why won't you join me? Are you afraid?” Robbie laughed again. Teasing him felt great! Oh, this was so good. Sweet revenge, sweet sweet-

 

He flinched as Sportacus right away _jumped_ into the water.

 

“Are you nuts?!” Robbie exclaimed. The water was everywhere. On the floor, the ceiling, the walls. In his face.   
  
Some candles had gone out. 

“I'm sorry Robbie. There was no other way.”

“Uh, yes, there was?” Robbie hesitated scolding him further. On second thought, the elf didn't seem alright. His cheeks and ears were red, his eyes very dizzy.

Robbie had never seen such a grimace of pain in his face.   
  
… Where did the good feeling go?

 

“You could have done this nice and slowly,” Robbie murmured, not sure if he should keep a thoughtful or mocking tone in his voice. He felt unsettled. Maybe Sportaflop didn't know how to bath properly? That was a silly thought, but... it was Sportacus. He had never seen him relaxing once in his life.   
  
Robbie rubbed the water off his face and looked at Sportacus. He was leaning at the wall of the bathtub, stretching his arms over the edges, clamping his legs in awkwardly under his body and seemed generally uptight. He didn't even move.

 

Robbie let out a sigh.

 

“Sportaflop, this is supposed to be calming. Relaxing. You look like you're not enjoying this at all.” He paused. Maybe Sportacus' experiences with hot baths were the equivalent for his feelings for cold showers. Maybe Sportacus hated this as much as he hated the cold.

 

And if this was the case...

Why didn't it make him happy? Why wasn't he glad to see Sportacus so extremely demoralized?

 

“It's okay... I just need some time,” Sportacus mumbled.

“Hmh.” Robbie nodded, closing his eyes. This was so surreal. Was this really happening? He had never thought he'd come this far. He could have poisoned the water. He should have.

Uh... Without himself in it of course.

Or the candles. They could have been some sort of elvish drug, which could have made him immobile for at least some hours.

He could have made him eat sugar. Somehow.

Why hadn't he even thought about that?

The only bad-ish thought he had had all day was maybe getting a little fun out of seeing Sportacus all embarrassed about being naked. And even this thought wasn't particularly bad, it was rather pathetic.

 

Although the water was still nice and hot, Robbie felt a cold shiver down his spine. He opened his eyes due to the sudden conclusion.

 

He was nice.

He was being awfully nice to Sportacus.

 

Robbie gulped loudly. Suddenly he remembered Sportacus' worried look when he had noticed the guide book. And the blankets. And the candles.

 

Oh.

 

Oh _no_.

 

It was no wonder that maybe the elf jumped to wrong conclusions. Very wrong ones.

 

“Sportacus, I don't-!”

 

He stopped as he saw that the man had almost melted in his tub. His face was red and his breathing was alarming.

 

“Shit!”

“Lang...uage... Robbie.”

“Shut up. You need to get out of here.” He tried to lift the smaller body, but Sportacus' muscles weren't small, instead they made him much heavier than Robbie would have expected. “Why didn't you say something earlier?!” Robbie didn't want to sound as panicked as he did.

“I was just trying to relax.”

“You fool.” Robbie let out a mixture between a laugh and a cough. “You look awful. Can you stand up?”

 

Sportacus tried to push himself out of the water, but failed. But now he sat high enough to let Robbie get a good grip.

“Come on now.”

 

_This will be a long night_ ... Robbie thought, and with his face pulled into a grimace, he wen t looking for some towels. _  
_

_~ ~ ~_

__  
  
But in the end, much to Robbie's surprise, it wasn't. 

 

The idiot named Sportacus was lying in his bed now, sleeping. It was way past 8:08 after all. It was a miracle how Robbie managed to drag him there. The villain didn't even have the time to protest. Sportacus had just fallen asleep. On top of the blankets.

 

Hmpf.  _  
_

Robbie grumbled and kept on tidying his place up.

He had given him an oversized pyjama and some cold towels for his forehead.

He knew Sportacus was not the brightest person, but jumping into a hot bath?! Was he out of his mind?

It was no surprise his body almost collapsed.

 

Robbie had almost finished cleaning everything, when his eyes found the guidebook again. Because he had nothing better to do, he shoved some old forks and plates out of the way, sat down in his fuzzy chair and opened the book out of curiosity. … And maybe nostalgia.

 

 

**Chapter 1: Define your expectations.**

 

 

Robbie snorted. There was a picture of two young people, a man and a woman, looking awfully happy at each other. They seemed so fake. He felt sick.

 

“ _Why are you dating? What are you looking for? Do you want a lifetime commitment, or do you want to live completely in the moment_?”  
  
“I want to be completely alone, thanks.” Great. Now he was talking to a book. Could this evening get any worse? 

 

“ _Whether or not you're seeking a commitment can make a difference in how you approach dating_.”  
  
“You don't say?” Robbie realized that he had bought the book with thirteen, but it wasn't exactly suitable for a teen. Not in the slightest. He read further and stopped. Those suggestions were awful. No teenage boy or girl had the guts to ask someone out right off the bat. The next one was even worse. 

 

**Chapter 3: Get yourself looking your best.**

 

_Maybe you tell yourself that looks don't matter when it comes to love. This is true, but only for love, starting out does not count as love. While lasting affection and emotional exchange — the backbone of relationships — have nothing to do with looks or grooming, the initial attraction you feel for another person often does._

 

The cake which he had eaten between dragging Sportacus onto his own bed and continuing to tidy his place up, wanted to come out again.

He skipped some pages again, his face getting more and more disgusted.

 

_So always make a good first impression as it goes a long way! Don't forget to be yourself though, as people do not like superficial clothes, speech or actions. Be your own genuine self, and in the end, if your date likes you, you want it to be because he/she likes your personality and appreciates you for you!_

  
  


_Here are some examples:_

_\- Be well-groomed and maintain good hygiene._

_\- Take care of your hair. Trim and wash it regularly._

_\- Wear clean clothes that fit you well._

_\- Have good posture, smile, and make eye contact._

_\- Eat well and get enough exercise. Be smart._

 

…   
  
Almost nothing of that-

 

No.

 

No. Just no. This was not the time to think about that.

 

In his anger, Robbie slammed the book shut and threw it away. He should have known that the book wasn't helpful. Not even useful for distracting.  
  
…   
  
And now?  
  
The lair was clean, it was late and he was wide awake. Like always.   
This would have been quite a normal night, if there wouldn't be an elf lying some doors away in his private room right now.  
  


…  
  
He should check on Sportacus. Just to make sure he wasn't dying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so far for chapter two. I tried to maintain Robbie's POV and will change this in the next chapter. This is so fun but hard to write. I'd never expected that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Parts of the “How to Date” text are actually from wiki how, because I wanted to make fun of it. And thanks to my girlfriend CannibaLilly, because she kills my awful English grammar mistakes. Have a great day and / or night, I love each and everyone of you! Thanks for all the kudos and the comments, they really mean much to me!


	3. Chapter 3

 

He felt horrible and light-headed. It was quite similar to the feeling right after a sugar breakdown. His mouth was dry and his head ached.

It took him a minute to realize that he was lying on a bed under a soft blanket. His eyes adjusted slowly and now he could see that he was...

 

Well... where was he?

 

Not in his airship, that was quite obvious.

 

It was dark and somehow cold. Sportacus could barely see enough.

Was he at Robbie's? That seemed to make sense.

 

Sportacus looked around. How could Robbie not get depressed, living in this _brig_?

The walls were pale, he didn't own a table or a cabinet. He had no calender or paintings either. And no windows.

Of course it was possible that he kept all this stuff in another room, but-

 

He noticed that the movement of his eyes made him dizzy again, so he stopped and closed them again. His whole body felt run-down. Sportacus moaned in pain and rubbed his temples. It felt like he had passed out. 

 

A thought hit him.

Robbie.

Something with Robbie.

And water.

 

Sportacus turned around, disarranging the blanket. It felt... weird.

He lifted the blanket and noticed that he wore unfamiliar clothes. They were way too big. And those colours...

 

“So, did you sleep well, Sportaprincess?”

 

Robbie entered the room and closed the door behind him. A wave of fresh, even colder air, came with him. The tall man wore his bathrobe again and didn't seem happy or satisfied with the situation. But it was too murky in here to get a proper look at this face.

 

“You look shitty. Do you need anything?” Robbie's words were dry. Sportacus doubted that his concern was honest.

 

“Water... would be nice.” He managed to get up, now sitting upright. His throat felt sore.

 

“I think you just had enough of it.” Was that a smirk on Robbie's lips? “But I'll see what I can do. Anything else?”

 

Sportacus felt weird. It wasn't just his body acting weird. His mind too seemed to be slower than usual. Why was Robbie's behaviour so different?

Of course he had offered his friendship to him more than once. He never actually ignored the villain. He had never hurt him ever. Not on purpose. Sometimes he was even disappointed when Robbie disappeared at the end of an adventure, instead of staying and having fun with him and the kids.

 

But he never expected Robbie to be... like this. Caring. Nice. It was strange and somehow misleading.

 

A second thought crawled up in his head.

 

Was Robbie really trying to have a... date? Or was this some kind of... evil plan? Was it both? What would he do next? Poison the water he'd get him? Giving him sugar in form of something else?

 

He should be careful. He knew Robbie wouldn't kill him. But he would stop at nothing either.

 

“Robbie, I need to go.”

 

Again, he said something faster than he had thought it through. He wanted to leave, yes. But he wanted to resolve this situation, too.

His body urged him to move, except he didn't feel good enough to do anything beside fast walking. At the most.

  
The villain studied him coolly. “You _need_ to lay down and stay still. You almost collapsed and you still look awful. And as much as I enjoy seeing you in this condition, I don't think you should leave yet.” His lips curled up. “Hm. I should give you some _real_ candy. I guess, _then_ we're even.”

 

Sportacus knew that Robbie still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had given him sportscandy after his breakdown due to sleep deprivation.

But all of this wasn't... wasn't like Robbie.

 

Sportacus still considered a trap. Maybe tricking him into developing feelings. Maybe Robbie wanted to trick him into believing his feelings towards Sportacus were real. Maybe he wanted him to trust Robbie, so that he could get rid of him. Somehow.

  
“Robbie, I don't think... Listen, I am not... This isn't... I mean, at least I don't think so.”

  
The taller man looked at him in complete confusion and Sportacus couldn't blame him.

 

“Speak in complete sentences or shut up,” Robbie said through clenched teeth. 

 

Sportacus' heart raced. And it was not the good kind of racing after a pleasant exercise. This was discontentment. And maybe a bit of anxiety.

 

_Breathe in... breathe out._

“Robbie... I know what you are trying to do. And I am flattered, I really am, but...”

 

Robbie's face dropped. “ _What_?”

 

Oh no. Panic. Did he say something wrong? Had Robbie taken this the wrong way? Well, there wasn't a correct way, either. He lifted his hands. “I mean... uh... you are very nice to me. But... I don't think... this will work out.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Now Robbie's voice sounded anxious, too. And kinda angry. Was he biting his lip? He definitely wrinkled his nose.

Sportacus blinked. He still didn't feel any better. Besides, his heart managed to race faster. Sportacus cleared his throat nervously. “I mean... I saw... the book. And the candles. … And you are so... kind and... decent. Well, you were earlier.”

 

“Sportacus. What are you trying to say?” Robbie made a pause after every word. But his expression confused Sportacus. He didn't seem mad. Was he afraid? More like... hopeful? … No, that wasn't it. Sportacus couldn't read him.

 

He didn't want to say it, but... he didn't have anything left to lose. He had left his dignity in the bathtub.

 

“I... I think this... is this ... a... date?”

“You think what?!”

 

This time it was Sportacus flinching at the taller man's voice. “That this... ought to be a date?” he repeated slowly.

 

Robbie didn't say anything, just sat down on the edge of the bed. He sank into the mattress a little.

 

Seconds of silence passed.

 

Then Robbie smiled.

“No, Sportaflop. It isn't.” He looked down to the floor, shifting his feet, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

 

Sportacus felt bad for bringing him, them, into this awkward situation.

 

“Oh. Uhm... sorry. I just thought... when I saw the candles and the book, I... jumped to conclusions.”

Robbie still focused his gaze at the ground. “Yeah, figures.”

 

Sportacus didn't know when he had last felt that bad. Or if he had ever felt something like that before. A mixture of disappointment, guilt and fear.

 

“I should go now,” Sportacus suggested again, not sure what other options he had. He tossed back the blankets as Robbie placed a hand on his chest.

 

The elf's stomach cramped as Robbie looked up and faced him directly.

 

“You really... thought this was a date.” Was his voice cracking? “And you didn't try to flee.”

 

“Well, at first I wanted to,” he admitted slowly, sinking back into the warm sheets. Robbie's hurt gaze showed him that being honest hadn't been a good idea. “I thought it would be a trap!” he added hastily, “but then... then I thought about it. What it would be like. Having a... date. Or at least... getting to know you better. And... the longer I thought about it... the... less I disliked the idea. I mean...”

 

Sportacus tried to relax his body so that Robbie would believe him. “At first I felt... … I panicked, I guess. I wanted it to be over. So I jumped into the tub.”  
“That was really stupid.”  
“Yes. Yes it was.” He tried to smile, but since Robbie didn't smile back, he stopped again. “Sorry. All of this was a big misunderstanding. I think, the best we can do is move on and forget this.”

 

“You really think so?” Something in Robbie's voice told him that this wasn't what he really wanted.

 

“Well. I don't know. What do you think we should do?” Sportacus tried to smooth over the foreign clothes Robbie had given him.

 

Robbie obviously struggled to answer. “Maybe... we could meet halfway, you know?” He hugged himself – maybe to protect himself from Sportacus. “Like... eating ice cream in a tub. Or drinking some hot cocoa after a cold shower.” Robbie placed his face on his drawn up legs. The rest of his words were just muffled mumbling.

 

“You really want this to be date, don't you?”

 

There it was. A shot in the dark.

 

Sportacus felt sick and he was one hundred percent certain that Robbie felt the same.

 

“Well... I would have worn different clothes if I wanted that.” Robbie hid his distraught face in his hands. “I can look dazzling, you'd be amazed.”

 

The elf chuckled, he believed him. But he still wondered if everything was okay, because Robbie began to tremble. But he still kept on talking.

 

“But I guess... there is a first time for everything. Am I right?” He turned again in Sportacus' direction. And he smiled. Anxious. Eyebrows raised. Waiting with fear.

 

And Sportacus knew why he had been anxious. Carefully he moved his hand towards Robbie's arm. Robbie didn't flinch. He just looked at him with anticipation. This wasn't the face of a man who would trick him. Hopefully.

 

“I suppose we... could go for a walk? For starters,” Sportacus answered quietly.

 

He could see the aversion spreading all over Robbie's body. But at least his trembling stopped.

 

Sportacus laughed. Why was it that easy all of a sudden? “Just walking, Robbie. It won't harm you.”

 

“Yeah, tell my legs about it.” He sounded serious, but his body relaxed more and more. “Kch, I can't believe it... I didn't even know.”

 

Sportacus got finally rid of the blankets and came nearer, slowly. He reached out for him with his other hand. “What didn't you know?” It would still feel awkward to touch Robbie. So he didn't.

 

“That I... wanted _this_.” He made an expansive gesture which included his whole room. Then he shook his head in exasperation. “Unbelievable.”

 

“Well, you had the guidebook in the first place,” Sportacus mocked. “I thought that was its purpose.”

 

“Ohh, shut your mouth, Sportaflop.”

 

“It worked though, didn't it?”

 

Sportacus hadn't been ready, but suddenly he felt Robbie's body hugging him. It wasn't a proper nor a good embrace, but it was everything he'd get this night.

And it was definitely enough.

 

For starters.

 

 

~ ~ ~ The end ~ ~ ~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...  
> I'd never thought it would be that hard to write Sportacus because... like... Robbie has... more of a personality? I mean, Sporty does too! But I have the feeling that “in canon” we experience more of Robbie's thoughts? Most of the time we don't know what Sportacus is thinking/feeling. I mean, this is just an opinion, I guess >.< I tried my best to write them in character.
> 
> I hope you had fun with this story. Thanks for being there, thanks for reading and leaving all of the kudos and thank you very very much for every comment, I am so happy and glad. And since it's my birthday (well actually the 5th, but time zones and stuff): Happy fucking birthday to me, you all as a fandom, you are a great gift! 
> 
> Have a nice weekend :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cinnabongene aka bi-robbie-rotten for posting all the wonderful head canons and thanks to tumblr user lekolas for listening to all my stupid problems and talking about them fluffy head canons™


End file.
